zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (ゼルダの伝説 神々のトライフォース Zeruda no Densetsu Kamigami no Toraifōsu, lit. "The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods") ist das dritte Spiel in der Zelda-Reihe. Es wurde zuerst in Japan und später in Nordamerika und Europa veröffentlicht. Shigeru Miyamoto und sein Entwicklerteam waren allein für die Entwicklung dieses Spiels verantwortlich. A Link to the Past spielt in der Vogelperspektive, wie das originale Spiel The Legend of Zelda. Es wurden viele neue Konzepte in der Zelda-Reihe eingebracht, wie z.B. mehrstöckige Dungeons und viele Items, was später als Gewohnheit für die Zelda-Spiele empfunden wurde. Das Spiel wird noch heute verkauft und laut GameSpot gehört dieses Spiel zu den besten Spielen. A Link to the Past wurde mehr als 4 Mio. mal verkauft und ist als Remakeversion für das Game Boy Advance sowie für Virtual Console erschienen. Spielmechanik thumb|left|Die lichte Welt oben und die dunkle Welt unten. A Link to the Past wird aus der Vogelperspektive gespielt, die der des Originals The Legend of Zelda ähnlich ist, und anders als in Zelda II, in welchem die Seitenperspektive verwendet wird. Es wurden viele Mechanismen und Konzepte zu den Reihen hinzugefügt, einschließlich einer Vielfalt von neuen Ausrüstungen, wie zum Beispiel der Enterhaken und die Pegasusstiefel. Neben den Herzcontainern, die gewöhnlich nach dem Besiegen eines Endgegners erhalten werden, kann Link auch Herzteile sammeln. Wenn vier dieser Teile gefunden wurden, wird ein neuer Herzcontainer daraus gebildet und so bekommt Link zusätzliche Herzen. A Link to the Past nimmt auch einige Konzepte von The Adventure of Link vorweg einschließlich der Magieanzeige, die durch mehrere Gegenstände, wie die Lampe, verwendet wird. Die Kontrolle allgemein ist flexibler als in den vorherigen Spielen, weil Link diagonal gehen kann. Der Schwertangriff von Link wurde verbessert, um seitwärts zu schlagen, anstatt vorwärts bloß zu stoßen; das gibt seinem Schwert ein größeres Angriffsfeld und macht den Kampf leichter. Ein wichtiges Element wurde in diesem Teil eingeführt: Die Existenz zweier Parallelelwelten. Link muss im Laufe seines Abenteuers Hyrule vor der Schattenwelt und der Bedrohung Ganons, der diese Welt zu seinem Vorteil nutzt, retten. Die Schattenwelt existiert neben der lichten Welt und ist eine negative Abbildung dieser. So sind z.B. die Felsen in der lichten Welt in der Schattenwelt Schädelköpfe. Geschichte thumb|left|250px|Link träumt von Zelda. Viele Jahrhunderte vor den Ereignissen des Spiels im Land von Hyrule, bemühten sich viele Menschen ins Goldene Land einzudringen, wo das allmächtige und allwissende Triforce zu finden ist, eine Reliquie, welche die Macht hat, jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Schließlich schaffte es der Dieb Ganon, das Goldene Land in ein, als die Schattenwelt bekanntes, Ödland zu verwandeln. Um Ganon davon abzuhalten, mehr Zerstörung und Probleme zu verursachen, bemühten sich die Sieben Weisen ihn in der Schattenwelt zu sperren und diese Welt zu versiegeln. Durch ein Siegel wurde Hyrule vor Ganons Übernahme geschützt. Jedoch wurde anschließend prophezeit, dass Ganon zurückkehren würde. Ein Nachkomme der Ritter müsse ihn vernichten, um das Goldene Land zu seiner ehemaligen Form wieder herzustellen. Einige Jahrhunderte später hat der mysteriöse Zauberer Agahnim den guten König von Hyrule getäuscht, sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn danach getötet. Agahnim befiehlt den Soldaten von Hyrule die sieben Maiden festzunehmen, die Nachkommen der Sieben Weisen. Die Sieben Mädchen wurden alle in die Schattenwelt gesendet, damit dadurch das Siegel bricht. Zelda, Prinzessin von Hyrule, gehört auch zu den Sieben Maiden. Deswegen sperrte Agahnim Zelda in einem Kerker ein. In einer stürmischen Nacht wurde der junge Link, einem Nachkommen der Ritter von Hyrule, von Prinzessin Zelda telepathisch in Verbindung gesetzt. Zelda bittet um Link, sie aus ihrer Gefangenschaft in den Kerker des Hyrule Schlosses zu retten. Link erwacht und sein Onkel, der mit einem Schwert und Schild bewaffnet war, bittet ihn im Haus zu bleiben. Jedoch kommt Link aus dem Bett heraus und wird noch einmal von Zelda in Verbindung gesetzt, die ihm über einen heimlichen Durchgang erzählt, der ins Schloss führt. Innerhalb des Durchgangs findet Link seinen verwundeten Onkel. Der Onkel von Link gibt ihm sein Schwert und Schild und stirbt. Link dringt bewaffnet in das Schloss ein und kämpft gegen Hofwachen, die von Agahnim verzaubert wurden. Link schafft es den Bumerang und ein Schlüssel zu klauen und öffnet eine Tür, die zum Kerker führt. Im Kerker angekommen, wird Link von einer Wache mit einem Morgenstern angegriffen, doch er kann Link nicht aufhalten und wird im Kampf von Link letztendlich getötet und hinterlässt einen Schlüssel, der die verschlossene Tür zu Zeldas Zelle öffnet. Aufgebracht erzählt sie Link von Agahnims Vorhaben und beide flüchten durch ein Geheimtunnel, der zur Kathedrale führt. Zelda wird sicher vom Priester aufgenommen, um sie zu beschützen. Der Priester erklärt Link, dass die Fortschritte von Link beachtlich sind und das so ein mutiger Held das heilige Master-Schwert in den Händen halten kann, um die dunkle Macht zu verbannen. Er erklärt auch, Link soll nach Kakariko reisen, um Sahasrahla, den Dorfältesten, zu finden und mehr Informationen über das heilige Schwert zu erfahren. Leider wird Link auf den Weg nach Kakariko von den Wachen verfolgt, da Steckbriefe aufgestellt wurden, worauf das Gesicht von Link zu sehen ist und Link der mysteriöse Entführer von Zelda sein soll. Dafür verantwortlich ist Agahnim, weil er Zelda unbedingt einsperren möchte. Link kann entkommen, aber er kommt leider umsonst nach Kakariko, weil Sahasrahla sich in Osthyrule befindet, wo sich der Ostpalast befindet. Im Ostpalast angekommen erzählt Sahasrahla dem jungen Link, dass die Hylianer auf ihre Reise nach Hyrule ein Schwert zurück ließen, das Master-Schwert. Er bittet den jungen Link die bösen Kreaturen des Ostpalastes zu vernichten und eines der Amulette zu finden. Link besiegt anschließend die Armos und findet das Amulett. Sahasrahla beauftragt Link die restlichen beiden Amulette aufzusuchen, damit Link das Master-Schwert in den Verlorenen Wälder ziehen kann. Nachdem Link das Master-Schwert findet, erhält er eine Nachricht, dass die besessenen Soldaten von Hyrule den Priester der Kathedrale angegriffen und Zelda verschleppt haben. Link kann die Spur zurück nach Schloss Hyrule verfolgen und stellt sich noch mal gegen die besessenen Soldaten. Link findet oberhalb des Ausschaupunktes des Schlosses eine Tür, die von einem Siegel von Agahnim geschützt wird. Link schlägt mit dem Master-Schwert auf das Siegel. Er dringt ein und kämpft gegen weitere besessene Soldaten. Es kommen nachher stärkere, besessene Soldaten, die auf Link zulaufen. Nach den Kämpfen schafft es Link in einem Raum zu gelangen, wo Agahnim die Prinzessin Zelda in die Schattenwelt verbannt. Danach flüchtet er in einem Raum dahinter. Nachdem Link mutig den Zauberer Agahnim folgt, kommt es zu einem Kampf. Beinah wird Agahnim besiegt, aber es gelingt ihm noch, Link ebenfalls in die Schattenwelt zu bannen. Sahasrahla berichtet Link durch Telepathie, dass das Siegel von Agahnim zerstört wurde. Dadurch wurde der Eingang zur Schattenwelt geöffnet. Er beauftragt Link, die andere Paläste aufzusuchen, um dort die Sieben Maiden, die dort eingesperrt wurden, zu befreien. Anschließend muss Link zum Todesberg reisen und in Ganons Turm eindringen. Die Barriere, die den Turm beschützt, wird von den Sieben Mädchen vernichtet. Innerhalb des Turms trifft Link erneut auf Agahnim und es kommt wieder zu einem Kampf, in welchem Agahnim verliert. Eine merkwürdige Gestalt verlässt den Körper von Agahnim. Es ist Ganon. Dieser flüchtet zur Pyramide der Kraft und stürzt hinein. Link möchte Ganon nicht davonkommen lassen und fliegt ihm hinterher. Im entscheidenden Kampf gegen Ganon tötet Link das Monster durch seine Silberpfeile und das Tor zum Triforce öffnet sich. Das Triforce zeigt sich Link und nennt sich als das Wesen des Triforce. Es gewährt Link einen Wunsch, der erfüllt werden kann. Vor dem Triforce wünschte sich Link, dass die Taten von Ganon rückgängig gemacht werden. Am Ende werden Links Onkel, der Priester sowie der König von Hyrule wiederbelebt. Seit diesem Tag an herrscht in Hyrule Frieden. Siehe auch *Gegenstände in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Gegner in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Orte in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Einzelnachweise en:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Spiele